


[底特律][艾倫蓋]那就是氣候變遷會發生的事情(完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][艾倫蓋]那就是氣候變遷會發生的事情(完)

[底特律][艾倫蓋]那就是氣候變遷會發生的事情(完)

佑季跟我點的，主題是......浪漫，我的浪漫好像很...隱晦

 

 

 

蓋文里德討厭下雨。

好吧，基本上沒有多少人喜歡下雨的，但底特律卻時時刻刻都在下雨，當然也下雪，而最討厭的是雨跟雪一起降下的時候。

底特律的氣候就是那副德性，一年到頭沒幾天有太陽，雖然不下大雨卻始終無法放晴，就算放晴了也還是冷得要命，每個家裡都有暖氣、除濕機跟烘衣機，所有政府機構都有鏟雪車應付雪季。

那些時常發生的問題即使在底特律申請破產的時期也有解決的能力，區辦公室就算窮到得當保險櫃(反正裡面沒錢了)也不能賣掉鏟雪車，因為那是攸關生命的事情。

不過，底特律，向來不擅長應付大雨，更別說豪雨跟暴雨。

「操他馬的這雨打算下多久啊！」蓋文里德，底特律9667分局的基層警探，前陣子好不容易調任刑事組，可以不用整天穿著制服出勤，但現在他又換上了制服，還套上了雨衣穿上雨鞋─指揮交通。

「到這邊來你個豬頭！那邊淹水！指標不會看嗎蠢豬！」蓋文在大雨中狂吼著，一邊吹著哨子一邊揮舞手中的交管棒，與其說是指揮交通更像是趕豬趕羊，他所在的位置雨水淹了5吋高，他的腳踝以下都泡在水里，還好出門時雨衣雨鞋塞的夠牢，鞋子裡頭至少還是乾的。

但他所在的位置已經算是地勢高的，大使橋公園早就全都進了水中，來不及把車開走的笨蛋這時八成都在哭了，天知道等水退了之後他的車會飄去哪裡，就算找到大概也沒用了。

兩年前開始模控生命推出的低底盤無人計程車大行其道，後來的車子也一堆低底盤的，碰上大洪水跟紙做的沒兩樣，還好他馬的警局還夠聰明，用的都是福特訂製警車，重量夠底盤又高，只要在水淹上8寸之前他都還來的及撤離，真的淹上8吋就得讓國民兵開著小艇出動了。

蓋文抹了抹臉上根本抹不乾的雨水，四處張望著是否還有蠢蛋硬想開車闖過這條路，他的命令是支援交通隊指揮這個區域的居民撤離，撤離廣播已經發布了一個小時，還透過了現在逐漸普及的家用仿生人網路宣導，他得在這邊待上三個小時，如果沒有人離開就代表他們不想離開了，蓋文也就可以撤了。

迎面又開來一台車，蓋文努力瞇著眼睛看過去，似乎是台黑色的吉普車，好樣的，這可算是聰明了。

他吹著哨，意圖把車子往指定的疏散方向引導過去，結果對方居然活向沒看到他的指示似的朝著他開過來，蓋文眉頭一皺，手伸到腰際將手槍槍套扣解開，但對方也沒太靠近，而是放慢了速度閃著雙黃燈朝他輕按了兩下喇叭，大概距離他10公尺左右停了下來，然後一把傘探出了車窗，接著是一顆頭。

「......」對方開口說了甚麼，但卻被大雨的聲音給淹沒。

「艾迪艾倫，你來幹甚麼？」蓋文翻了翻白眼，扯開了嗓子大吼。

「找你！」似乎也發現自己音量太小了，艾倫也加大了音量，然後把傘跟頭都縮回去，將車子停到蓋文旁邊。

「你不用值勤嗎？今天可是禮拜三！我們分局忙到連休假的人都招回了！刑事組的人還得幫忙指揮交通！你不用上班嗎？」蓋文靠在車子旁邊，朝著拉下車窗的艾倫大吼，艾倫遮住了耳朵示意對方在這種距離下不用這麼大聲。

「特勤隊保持待命，不過我們隊長認為這時間不會有白癡搶銀行，而且也沒有銀行讓他們搶，所以就放了一半的人特休，不然休不完。」艾倫微笑著看前幾個禮拜才興高采烈的說自己調了刑事組，以榮昇為名義跟他打了好幾砲的蓋文。「交通隊的制服很適合你。」

「操你的，艾倫。」蓋文伸出了中指，背靠在艾倫的吉普車上，眼睛持續盯著路口。

「等你收工的話也不是不成。」艾倫稍微打開車門，把雨傘伸出來卡在車門和車頂之間，免的雨繼續潑進車理。「還要等多久？」

「再兩小時，剛剛已經過去62台車了，我看也差不多了，但是再繼續下的話恐怕撤離區域會增加，馬的，新聞說這是百年第一次的降雨量，我運氣可真好。」

「以後會更多的，全球變遷、氣候暖化，曾經還有總統說這是假議題呢，我記得我小時候也有一次，那時後好像說是89年以來首見的降雨量，也是淹得亂七八糟，我爸買的新車當場報廢。」

「喔？這就是你買這傢伙的原因吧？福特的守林人系列兩棲吉普，有眼光，我也想要，但是還買不起。」蓋文敲了敲吉普車的車殼，厚實的回聲讓他心情愉悅。

「你對福特倒是很熟，我以為現在都買模控的車了。」艾倫似乎有些意外的望著蓋文。

「模控那根本紙紮的玩具！你看那些東西會有多少在這次洪水裡頭報廢！」蓋文用鼻子哼著氣，但艾倫反而笑了出來。

「但模控也是外包給福特做的。」

「問題在設計啦設計！你煩不煩啊！」蓋文翻了翻白眼，突然間往前走了兩步，艾倫順著看過去，只見又一台車慢慢的開了過來，就是他們剛說的模控新型自動駕駛車，這種車輛似乎某種程度上的導致了駕駛人的能力弱化，但自動駕駛在這種異常氣候下會強制停機，這時候的駕駛人往往跟新手沒兩樣。

只見蓋文吹著哨指揮那台車往疏散的方向開過去，這一路開了快十分鐘，兩人之間只剩下雨聲，等到看不見車尾燈的實後蓋文又開了口。

「所以你來幹嘛？」

「看你。」

「......白癡嗎，雨下這麼大，回家躲著去。」蓋文眼睛動也沒動一下的望著路口，被雨淋濕的臉頰冷的有些發白，艾倫看著這個長久以來的砲友一眼縮回了車內，把引擎打開，卻沒將門關上，反而是收音機的聲音傳了出來，不，那是警用無線電頻道。

「你在自己的車上偷接警用無線電？」蓋文挑著眉，似乎有些意外。

「經過申請的，每個特勤隊員都是隨時待命。」艾倫的聲音從車內傳來，但卻沒把頭探出來，蓋文都囔著類似「怎樣？鬧脾氣嗎？」的話，然後又看到一台車過來，便又走上前去。

等到那台八成也是過度依賴自動駕駛系統的車子離去，蓋文又回到艾倫的車邊(而不是自己的警車旁)，一股熟悉的香氣吸引了他的注意力。

「咖啡？」只見艾倫再次探出頭來，這次手中用鋼杯裝著看來就是熱騰騰的，剛熱好的咖啡(是即溶的還是泡好加熱的就姑且不論了)。「你的車上他馬的有加熱系統？」

「我媽是英國人，她堅持一台沒有辦法加熱咖啡的車是廢物，於是我們家每一台車都會加裝熱水系統，自己裝或去調英國車的配件都是方法。」艾倫將咖啡遞給蓋文，後者不客氣的接了下來，然後發現自己頭上的雨突然變小了─因為艾倫把卡在車門上的雨傘拿起來，替他撐著。

「我想她也認為一台車沒有備用雨傘是廢物吧？」蓋文一邊啜著熱騰騰的咖啡一邊笑著。

「她會喜歡你的。」艾倫沒有正面回答，而是拿起了自己的那杯咖啡啜飲著。

「......我還要站一個半小時。」蓋文搔了搔臉，捧著還剩下半杯咖啡的鋼杯。

「你可以再喝兩杯，再多就對身體不好了。」艾倫微微笑著。

「沒看過像你這種不愛放假的白癡。」

「我正在放假啊，我覺得這個放假方式還不錯。」

「白癡。」蓋文說著，然後跟艾倫交換了一個熱騰騰，卻又溼漉漉的吻。

END


End file.
